Team Kakashi
by DiscoStu09
Summary: What if the Wave mission had more of an impact on Kakashi and he decides to become more serious about training his team. How will this change the story of Naruto?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**I've recently been inspired to get back into Naruto. It wasn't because of the manga. That just needs to hurry up and finish, seriously. Actually it is the current filler arc in the anime that has inspired me. Kakashi is my favourite character and it is awesome that they are showing some of his past and I also liked the Itachi bits as well.**

**Kakashi will be a bit OOC in this chapter but it is necessary. If we didn't take characters out of character slightly then we won' be able to create divergences like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Divergence**

* * *

He is going to be in trouble, Kakashi just knew it. He, along with his team that consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, stood in front of the Hokage. They had just delivered their mission report and Kakashi knew that the Third Hokage would not be too impressed that they had done an A-ranked mission.

The Third Hokage listened patiently with an impassive look on his face when Team 7 reported their mission. The few shinobi next to him weren't as adapt as he was at concealing their emotions and they all had shocked and outraged expressions on their faces, especially Iruka. The Hokage would usually feel an internal fury if a Jōnin took a group of Genin on an A-ranked mission without permission but he noticed something different about Kakashi.

"I see... very well then. You have exceeded all of our expectations, Team 7." The Hokage told them, "Your pay will be sent to you later tonight. For now all of you are free for the day, all except you, Kakashi."

"Yes! We are the best, believe it!" the blonde haired hyperactive ninja shouted happily, "Time to celebrate with some Ichiraku ramen!"

"Don't you have an inside voice, dobe?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Sasuke is right, Naruto. Keep your voice down when in the presence of the Hokage." Sakura snapped at him before she turned to Sasuke and said sweetly, "Do you want to go get something to eat with me to celebrate our successful mission, Sasuke?"

"I refuse." Sasuke bluntly told her and he headed towards the door, "I have to go train."

"You're still not fully recovered, Sasuke." Kakashi warned him, "Don't strain yourself, we have training tomorrow." Sasuke simply gave him a bored wave in acknowledgement.

"You can come with me, Sakura!" Naruto grinned widely at her.

"Not a chance!" Sakura growled at him and she stormed off. A slightly dejected Naruto followed her leaving a tense Jōnin with the Hokage and some other shinobi.

"Kakashi!" Iruka snarled angrily but the Hokage raised his right hand signalling for Iruka to remain quiet.

"All of you need to leave." The Hokage ordered, "I need to speak with Kakashi privately."

Iruka looked like he wanted to protest, but the warning look from the Third was enough to make the Chūnin comply with the order. It only took a few seconds for the room to clear our leaving only the Hokage and Kakashi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sat back on his chair and he lit up a pipe and he began smoking it. He looked up calmly at Kakashi, "I can see a difference in you, Kakashi. Why don't you tell me what happened in this mission from your point of view. Start with why you decided to do this mission when you know that someone of Zabuza's calibre would attack you." It wasn't a request, but an order.

"I never expected Gatō to send one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Kakashi explained, "I expected someone with a lesser reputation than Zabuza."

"In other words, you have got more arrogant since you left the ANBU," Hiruzen retorted easily, "or maybe you have just been bored with an ordinary life as a Jōnin."

Kakashi didn't reply.

The Third Hokage released a grin, "It is quite understandable. After ten years in the ANBU and then suddenly having to become a Jōnin instructor, it is a big adjustment. I will let it slide this time, Kakashi, only because I can see a profound change in your eye."

"You noticed, huh?" Kakashi drawled.

Hiruzen nodded, "Now why don't you tell me what brought on this change."

"You're right. I was arrogant and I was unenthusiastic about being a Jōnin instructor." Kakashi informed him honestly. His mind took him back to his conversation with Naruto on the way back to Konoha.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Let's get another A-ranked mission!" Naruto pleaded Kakashi as Team 7 walked along the newly built bridge. Sasuke and Sakura were walking further ahead. _

"_Forget it." Kakashi shrugged him off, "Zabuza and Haku were dangerous opponents. It's a miracle that we made it without any casualties."_

"_Aww!" Naruto whined._

"_Look, A-ranked missions are supposed to come after you have learned a lot of Ninjutsu and are a lot stronger." Kakashi explained to the hyper active blonde._

"_Hmm..." Naruto frowned thoughtfully, "I guess, but I need to find more things that I wanna protect."_

"_Huh?"_

"_That guy, Haku, he said... People only become truly strong when they are protecting something that is really important to them." Naruto grinned at his teacher. _

"_I see... and do you agree with them?" Kakashi asked his pupil. _

"_Yup!" Naruto answered, "When I was watching Zabuza and Haku... I felt the same way."_

_Kakashi gave Naruto his classic eye closed smile._

"_Hey, Kakashi-sensei... what about this?" Naruto asked him._

"_Yes?"_

"_Okay, I know that they were technically our enemies... but... but... I liked them!" Naruto surprised Kakashi. "Is that weird?"_

_Kakashi chuckled briefly, "No, I liked them too."_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"We were extremely fortunate that we fought them." Kakashi explained to the Hokage, "If Haku had been different then Sasuke would be dead right now."

"I see," Hiruzen said worriedly, "and what does that have to do with you, Kakashi."

"It's as you said Lord Hokage, I didn't use my best judgement on this mission." Kakashi clarified, "I'm wide awake now and I know that I need to start changing."

"Changing, an interesting term and what do you mean by this?" Hiruzen inquired.

"I need to mix up my teaching routine and I need to pick up my own training. I was far too sloppy in this mission. The Sharingan took up more of my chakra than whenever I used it during my time with the ANBU." Kakashi told the Third Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled,_ 'It has taken a while, Minato, but the darkness in Kakashi's heart is starting to dissipate because of the light.'_

"Would you like some pointers, Kakashi?" The Third Hokage offered the silver haired Jōnin.

"I'd appreciate any kind of advice." Kakashi nodded humbly.

Hiruzen took a large whiff of his pipe before giving Kakashi much needed advice, "I have watched your team at times and you're doing a good job at training them in the teamwork aspect."

"It is the most important aspect in shinobi training." Kakashi pointed out.

"You're correct, of course but don't underestimate the importance of individual training as well, Kakashi." Hiruzen said firmly, "In your report, your team was split up and they had to rely on their individual skills. You need to find the right balance between the three of them. That is why I failed as a teacher to the Sanin. I put too much expectation on Orochimaru and I didn't pay enough attention to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sadly I am the reason that none of my students are here in Konoha."

"Find the balance, huh?" Kakashi murmured.

"I'm sure you have noticed the reason why I have assigned them to you. They must seem very familiar to you." Hiruzen inquired.

Kakashi had noticed that. It was like a punch to the gut when he saw them interact with each other.

"You're the only one that can help them, Kakashi. Only you can understand the team dynastic problems and you can learn from your mistakes to help them." Hiruzen told Kakashi determinedly, "Naruto is in desperate need of a mentor, someone that will help him achieve his dream and Sasuke is headed down a dark path but understandable path. I have full faith that you can steer them both on the right path. There is only one way for you to do that, Kakashi."

'_Minato... Obito... Rin...'_ Kakashi thought as the image of their faces appeared in his mind when suddenly they changed. He now saw the large grin of Naruto replacing his teacher, the brooding face of Sasuke replacing Obito and the shy smile of Sakura replacing Rin. _'Naruto... Sasuke... Sakura...'_

Hiruzen smiled proudly when he saw the resolve in Kakashi's eye, a resolve that he hadn't seen in a long time, "As you know, in order for a team of Genin to take on the Chūnin exams they have to complete more than eight missions. Since your team has passed an A-ranked mission than that more than qualifies them for the Chūnin exam."

Kakashi took the hidden hint. He only needed his team to do missions in order for the team to get money. He could spend more time training them.

* * *

**Kakashi's apartment**

* * *

It felt good to be back at home, Kakashi thought after he entered his apartment. He chucked his pouch that contained his ninja weapons and his beloved Icha Icha book onto the bed. He removed his gear and headed for a much needed shower. Once that was out of the way, he put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt and he sat down at his desk. He didn't live in a large place; it was a place with three rooms. One was a simple room with a king sized bed and a desk and he had a separate kitchen and a separate bathroom, of course.

He found himself staring at a blank piece of paper, his mind going over the words that the Third Hokage had told him. Sasuke is very similar to how he used to be. Naruto is very similar to Obito and Sakura is very similar to Rin. The Third Hokage said that Kakashi would know how to steer them on the right path and so Kakashi thought back to how he felt towards his teammates initially.

He had been determined to follow the shinobi rules to the letter of the law even if it meant sacrificing his teammates. He had used them in order to pass Minato's teamwork test and when Rin had been captured, he had been more determined to complete the mission rather than helping Rin. He didn't care about the way that Rin felt about him and Obito often annoyed him and so whenever he had the chance to insult the Uchiha, he would take it. However in the end, it had been Obito who had changed him. Did that mean that Naruto could change Sasuke? Naruto was able to change the demon of the mist, Zabuza.

Sasuke wanted revenge and he would do anything to achieve it. So like he once done, Kakashi believed that Sasuke had used his teammates similar to what he did rather than because he cared about them. However that started to slowly change during the battle against Haku, Naruto told him, albeit reluctantly, that Sasuke had protected him. Slowly Sasuke was changing but right now it was like stitches on a wound, they could easily be reopened. Kakashi knew that he had to make Sasuke overcome his hatred.

Sakura was different to both Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't know the difficulties in life that both Sasuke and Naruto knew. From the beginning, Kakashi knew that she was more interested in Sasuke than actually training in her shinobi skills and that would get her killed. It was fortunate for Rin that she grew up in the middle of a war otherwise she would have probably been exactly like Sakura. He had to get her focused on her shinobi skills.

Last but not least, there was Naruto, the son of Minato and Kushina and the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. The boy has such amazing potential and his heart is in the right place but he is quite... idiotic. He had stuffed up twice in the final battle against Zabuza. He needed to get Naruto to start thinking before acting.

It took him a few hours but he believed he finally learned the best way to do. It would be harsh and there is a possibility that it could ruin their team permanently but it is a risk he is willing to take.

* * *

**Team 7 Training Ground – The Next Morning**

* * *

The three students of Kakashi all arrived at the usual time of 6:00am at the training ground in a futile hope that their teacher would actually be on time for a change. Once again, they had to wait for three hours before Kakashi finally arrived, dressed in his usual attire.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together.

"I slept in today." Kakashi answered them shortly and it caused Naruto and Sakura to fall silent because it was a believable excuse for once.

"What're we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked him eagerly.

"Nothing," Kakashi shocked them, "we won't be doing any training or missions today."

"Then what are we doing?" Sakura questioned him while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You've all been here for three hours and you have done nothing." Kakashi told them straightforwardly, "It's just like I had feared, even after everything we have been through in the Land of Waves, you're all still unfit to be ninjas!"

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in disbelief and Sasuke just glowered at him.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura shouted, "We completed an A-ranked mission!"

"Yeah! We totally saved the Wave and Sasuke activated his Sharingan!" Naruto retorted loudly.

"Instead of using the three hours waiting for me to train, you all just sit around and do nothing." Kakashi glowered at them, "I taught you the tree walking exercise in the Land of Waves but if any of you think that you have truly mastered it then you're solely mistaken. Sakura, you have little chakra, so you need to keep doing the exercise in order to increase your chakra stores. As for you, Naruto and Sasuke, you control over your chakra is still in need of improvement and yet you all just sit here and do nothing. A ninja always strives to get better and better, they never sit around like the three of you did."

None of his Genin could meet his eye.

"Sakura and Naruto, look behind you." Kakashi pointed behind them and they quickly spun around but there was nothing there. However when they turned back to their sensei, Kakashi put them in a Genjutsu with his Sharingan and they fell asleep. Seeing this, Sasuke instinctively unleashed his own Sharingan but the young Uchiha was confused when Kakashi simply brought his headband down and covered his Sharingan eye.

"Now that they are out the way, you and I need to have a talk." Kakashi informed his Uchiha student.

"Couldn't you have just swung by my house afterwards instead of knocking them out with a Genjutsu?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, too much trouble. I will be having a talk with them just like we are about to." Kakashi explained, "Now that we are alone, I need to tell you... to give up on your revenge."

That had been the last thing Sasuke had been expecting to come out of Kakashi's mouth.

"In this line of work, I have seen just how bad it can get for ninjas like you... In the end, those that tasted revenge were not satisfied... it ended in tragedy. You'll only hurt and suffer more. Even if you get your revenge, all you will be left with is emptiness."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped at him furiously, his Sharingan blazing, "What the hell do you know?! How could you possibly understand me?!"

"Calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi said coldly.

"What if I were to kill the one that you love the most?! Maybe then you would understand just how I feel!"

"That would work but unfortunately for me, no such person exists." Kakashi smiled at him, "They have all been killed already."

Sasuke's Sharingan faded away as he stared at his sensei in shock.

"I know the pain that you feel, Sasuke. I have lived through a war and I have lost everyone that was important to me." Kakashi informed him sadly, and he placed a hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder, "I've tasted revenge. I killed the man that murdered my best friend and all I felt was emptiness and sadness."

Sasuke shrugged off his arm and he shouted, "Then what am I supposed to do, huh?! Revenge is all I have! I need to avenge my clan! Itachi, my older brother, slaughtered them all in cold blood! Including our parents! All to test his powers and you are saying for me to let that go!"

"Of course that is not what I am saying, Sasuke." Kakashi told him sympathetically, "All I am trying to say is that you don't live your life for the sole purpose of revenge. Itachi must pay for his crimes, but don't throw away yours just to kill him. I know how hard this must be for you to hear, Sasuke because I was similar to you when I was young."

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke demanded.

"My mother died when I was very young and my father was an excellent shinobi and I admired him more than anyone. I wanted to be just like him." Kakashi revealed and Sasuke couldn't help but think back to when he felt that way about Itachi. "However during the war he chose to abandon an important mission to save his comrades. Unfortunately the people of the Land of Fire, the shinobi from the village and even the comrades that he had saved all hated him for it. He fell into disgrace and in his shame, he killed himself."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I was the one that found him and so I swore that I would always follow the rules, even if it meant abandoning my comrades to complete a mission. For a time, I hated my father for what he did. I was so bitter. I eventually changed thanks to my teammate, Obito Uchiha," Sasuke was shocked to hear that Kakashi had been friends with an Uchiha, one that he had never heard of, "he taught me how important it was to protect your comrades. Unfortunately he died in the war and he gave me his Sharingan eye in order to help protect me and our friends. You are the same as me, Sasuke. You cling to your hatred and need for revenge because it is was the only way it kept you from falling into despair."

The feeling in Sasuke's legs left him and fell to the ground, backside first. His head was lowered and his fists were clenched tight enough to draw blood.

"You and I have had a rough life, but there is still some light for us." Kakashi told him and the two of them glanced over at the sleeping forms of Naruto and Sakura. "We still don't know each other all that well, but we have both felt the light reach our hearts thanks to them. Someone that only feels hatred and the need for vengeance would never have risked their life protecting Naruto like you did, would they?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up at Kakashi in shock.

"Go home, Sasuke and think over everything that I have said carefully. We will resume training tomorrow. If you want to talk about what happened here, that's up to you. I'll listen if you want but if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't press you." Kakashi told him. "I'm not your father, or your brother and I am not an Uchiha. The path you choose can only be decided by you and you alone. All I am trying to give you is a path that has a future, a path where you can get justice for your family's murder and you can find happiness. Don't let Itachi rule you, Sasuke. He has ruined your life enough, don't you think?"

Sasuke didn't reply. The young Uchiha simply stood up and he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi sighed, that had been a lot more difficult for him than he had thought it would be. He didn't like talking to people about his past but Sasuke needed someone that could somehow understand him. He hoped that he had done the trick.

Next he would talk to Sakura.

He released the Genjutsu that he placed on her with a quick 'kai' and she woke up groggily.

"What happened?" Sakura muttered and with a quick glance around her surroundings, she noticed somebody important to her missing, "Where is Sasuke?"

"He has gone home," Kakashi startled her, "he and I needed to have a chat and now it is time for you and me to have one."

"Why is Naruto asleep?" Sakura question him after she stood up.

"When you and I are done, then he and I will have a talk." Kakashi informed her, "Now I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Sakura said impatiently. She was anxious to go look for her Sasuke.

"You need to stop pursuing Sasuke." Kakashi told her bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What?! Why?!"

"Sakura both you and Sasuke are only 12, almost 13 years old. Sasuke isn't the type of person that is interested in having a girlfriend." Kakashi explained, "Right now he is sorely focused on avenging his clan and he is so full of hatred that the concept of romantic feelings and love is unknown to him. I have taken steps that will hopefully help curb his hatred but there is another factor that has to be taken into account."

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said depressed.

"Sasuke is extremely proud of his clan and he will definitely obey the law and principals of his clan. Usually the head of the clan would marry a fellow Uchiha that could rival him in strength but since there are no female Uchiha's left, Sasuke will then look to someone powerful within the village when he is older." Kakashi explained to her, "The Uchiha clan respect strength and at the level you are at right now Sakura, you're not even on the radar."

Sakura flinched at his comment and she looked away hurt. The feelings of inferiority that she had long since suppressed started to build up within her again.

"Sakura, just why did you become a ninja?" Kakashi asked her, "I seriously doubt it was to win the heart of Sasuke, you would be way too young for you to have those feelings."

Sakura didn't respond but her eyes did widen at the question.

"You seem to have lost your way, Sakura. Take the day off and think about the reasons why you wanted to become a ninja. A ninja that doesn't know the reasons why they are training to be a ninja are the first to perish." Kakashi told her, "Tell me the answer tomorrow."

Kakashi watched his young pupil walk away with her dead down, she was obviously upset, he knew that. However he hoped that the she would understand that he is only trying to make her a better ninja. To be honest, he didn't have a clue how the Uchiha clan worked when it came to marriages and the duties of the head of the clan but he knew that lie would help Sakura inspire to be a stronger ninja. At least, he hoped that it would.

Now it is time for Kakashi to deal with Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shot open after Kakashi released the Genjutsu on him and he jumped up to his feet quickly.

"What's the big idea putting me to sleep, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto shouted at him, "Where are Sakura and Sasuke?!"

"They have gone home. You will see them tomorrow for training but now there are some things that we have to discuss." Kakashi told him.

"Oh, I see, believe it." Naruto grinned slyly at him, "You had to get rid of Sasuke and Sakura because you want to teach me powerful jutsu's, right?!"

"Wrong. I've already told you, we will not be doing any missions or training today." Kakashi said with a hint of annoyance.

"Then what are we doing?" Naruto asked with a confused frown.

"There are some things that you need to know, Naruto and this is the main thing. The way that you are right now, you will never become Hokage." Kakashi said coldly.

"What did you say?!" Naruto snapped angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are?! I will become Hokage, no matter what, believe it!"

"Not with your current way of thinking." Kakashi replied bluntly, "You're too attached to your emotions and you let them cloud your judgement. When we fought Zabuza on the bridge, you made two critical mistakes. I've already told you this but you need to hear it again. Deception is the best weapon that a ninja possess and you had the chance to land a critical blow while they were unaware of your presence. Let's not forget that you went inside the dome. That was the most incredibly idiotic things that I have ever seen. I don't need to tell you what happened in that dome but things could have been much different if you had done the smartest thing and attacked the dome of ice from the outside."

Naruto looked away, his shoulders slouched slightly, "I know it wasn't the best decision and I know if Sasuke had died then it would have been my fault."

"The responsibility lies with me, Naruto. In hindsight, I should never have accepted to continue that mission when you were all clearly not ready for it." Kakashi admitted, "However what's done is done. All of us need to take in everything that happened, accept the mistakes that we made and do everything we can to never make them again."

"You got it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto declared, "I swear on my ninja way that I will protect my precious people, no matter what, believe it!"

"Naruto, I truly believe that you can become Hokage." Kakashi smiled at him and his statement shocked Naruto, "If you keep that resolve and never stray from it, then you will become an excellent Hokage."

Naruto blushed slightly unused to someone believing in him and he looked away shyly.

"However," Kakashi's voice became stern, "like I was saying earlier, you need to stop acting on your emotions without thinking about the consequences. A Hokage is responsible for the entire village and it is more to the Hokage's job than simply protecting the Leaf Village. The village will not pick someone that doesn't have the mental capabilities to be Hokage, no matter what, even if that ninja saves the village a hundred times."

"So you're saying that I am too stupid to be Hokage?!" Naruto retorted hurt.

"Stupid isn't the right word." Kakashi explained, "You have shown incredible manoeuvres in battle like when you freed me from Zabuza's water prison. Like I said though, you sometimes act without thinking, so I want you to take this."

Kakashi pulled out a black book from his pouch and he handed it to Naruto.

"What is this? 'A Ninja's Weapon: Deception.'" Naruto read the cover confused.

"This book is the basics on why deception is so important for a ninja. I want you to read it today and understand it. If you have questions, then you can go ask Iruka and he will explain it to you. Is that understood?" Kakashi ordered him.

Naruto wanted to whine and complain about having to read this stupid book instead of learning new jutsu but the fact that Kakashi-sensei truly believed that he could become Hokage prevented him from doing so. Instead he looked at Kakashi-sensei dully and he retorted, "So I am doing a mission then?"

"I guess so." Kakashi chuckled sheepishly, "Well I got to go, make sure you read that book, see you tomorrow."

Kakashi suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke which startled Naruto. Kakashi watched from the top of a nearby tree as Naruto scurried off and Kakashi hoped that he was off to read the book. He looked up at the statue of the four Hokage and he focused on his former sensei's face.

'_I hope I am doing the right thing, Minato-sensei.'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it then please review it. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**Okay the first thing that you need to know is that this isn't going to become one of those stories where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke become incredibly strong at a quick rate. They aren't just going to enter the Chūnin exam and ace it easily. **

**Will Sasuke give up revenge? Sasuke will never let go of his hatred completely, it's just too strong. However the timing of Kakashi's interference is certainly much better than what it was in canon. So it will have an impact but you will have to wait and see with Sasuke.**

**Naruto isn't going to become instantly intelligent and calm, he will always be hyperactive and emotional but he will mature faster than he does in canon. **

**Sakura will develop as a ninja more in this story but her feelings for Sasuke will not just change because of what Kakashi said.**

**As for pairings, I don't have any planned. I'm open to suggestions but I need to let you know that I will NOT be doing any harems or yaoi pairings. Also I will not be pairing Kakashi with Sakura, I won't pair Naruto and Hinata, that is so overdone. I would also prefer not to pair NaruSaku and SasuSaku. **


End file.
